Standards
by leprekan187
Summary: drabble based on a conversation with my fanfic group on fb. severus interupts Harry and Ginny in a broom cupboard. no real warnings. short and not so sweet. implied crack!fic


This is drove from a random conversation on fb… my fanfic group and I were talking about what a letdown 50 shades was and what how it resembled what you would expect to be amazing sex and then just a complete let down. One of the girls hadn't read the trilogy. Another one of the girls said it was like Draco Malfoy getting cockblocked and I said noooo its more like Severus Snape walking into a situation with Harry and Ginny in a broom cupboard, reminding him of when he walked in on Lily and James. Thus my drabble was born…

Enjoy…

(^_^)

It was late one November evening after the battle of Hogwarts and Severus Snape was doing patrols around the higher floors where the 8th year dorm was. It was meaningless and boring to the point of almost driving him to Minevra's office for tea. Thankfully, she took over his duty as headmistress for the school and he could go back to being the hated potions professor down in his dank dungeon like classrooms.

Before he was attacked by Nagini, he had taken a strong antivenom and a few preventive potions just in case. He was taken to the hospital wing with everyone thinking he was long dead. He snickered at the look on Poppy's face when he yelled out for her to grab him a glass of water.

He found out later that day that they assumed he was dead and he had been unconscious for three days. He also found out that Potter had decided to share his personal life to the world mere hours after he viewed the blasted memories. A habit he somehow had managed to inherit from his mother and aunt.

He had been cursing the boy for being so much like his father that it was sickening a few days later when Minevra had chuckled lightly; reminding him it was _Lily_ who could not keep a secret for her life not James. That revelation had shocked him into silence and he was forced to reevaluate quite a few situations where he was really more like his mother than his father did. When Potter had come to visit him in the hospital wing a week after he had woken he was speechless to hear an apology from the boy.

After that, it seemed they managed to form a sort of truce and hesitant relationship of sorts. That had developed into a light bantering and fierce determination to outdo the other in some sort or testosterone filled _mania_.

It was quiet in the castle due to such a late hour when he heard a light giggle coming from down the corridor.

Excited to be able to do _something_ Severus moved swiftly and quietly to where an unused broom cupboard was located. With bated breath, he waited to hear another sound from within the closet before he wrenched it open. The sight that met his eyes made them water.

It was Potter and his girl Weasley. In a very inappropriate situation.

The sight was far too reminiscent of when he was on prefect patrol and walked in on James Potter with his grubby mitts all over his old friend, Lily. They had been head boy and girl at the time but he would have liked nothing better to rip James Potter a new one for defacing Lily in such an ungentlemanly way.

Potter had his shirt half-unbuttoned, his pants unbuttoned as well as his Gryffindor tie fallen wayside with his uniform robes. While Weasley's skirt was hiked far too high for anything decent to be happening especially with Potters hand crammed up as far as it probably could go, her shirt was also open to the point that he could make out the light pink lacey edge of her bra.

"Mr. Potter, 25 points from Gryffindor for such a disgusting exhibit and 25 more for making a professor need to bleach his brain from such debauchery. Miss. Weasley, 50 points for horrible taste in partners." He said harshly slamming the door to the cupboard shut with a resounding echo.

"Severus, what is the meaning of all the noise?" Minevra asked as she rounded the corner.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley have deemed it necessary to give me a reason to bleach my eyes for the evening. I hope sincerely that they are making themselves decent before I find a reason to _strip_ Mr. Potter of his Quidditch privileges..." Severus snarled at the door, hearing scrambling behind it as if they realized he wasn't going away any time soon. And even more possibly, that they realized their Headmistress was just outside the door as well.

"_Stripping Potter of his Quidditch privileges_? Severus that is fowl play against our bet, and I won't have it." Minevra stated primly as she stood taller in front of the seemingly intimidating man.

Just as Severus was going to snark back Harry and Ginny walked out of the broom cupboard.

"10 points each from Gryffindor, for not being creative enough _not _to get caught." Minevra said briskly before strutting off down the hall.

Severus was powerless to the light chuckle bubbling up in his chest from the looks on the young students faces'. It really was amusing to see the old maid's temper and dry wit collide in such a fashion.

Without another word to the two Severus followed Minevra to her office for that cup of tea.


End file.
